The Truth
by Angel Raye
Summary: Mamaru has been away in America and has not written to Usagi. She finally tells Rei. How is Rei going to react?


This takes place during Sailor Moon Sailor Stars. I have been curious  
about the conversation between Usagi and Rei after she revealed that Mamaru  
had not responded to any of her letters. This is also a way for me to  
touch up on the close friendship between the two. Please email me and tell  
me what you think. Ebass12136@aol.com  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
The Truth  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
  
The rain was coming down hard. Protected by her umbrella, Rei Hino stood  
outside the Tsukino house gazing up at the window to Usagi's room. The  
last twenty-four hours had been exhausting. Rei replayed the whole thing  
in her mind. First the enemy had tried to take Usagi's star seed. They  
knew she was Sailor Moon. The princess of the Starlights had appeared  
after saving Usagi. Knowing that the enemy was after Usagi's star seed Rei  
and the others did everything they could to protect her. Haruka and  
Micharu sat outside of Usagi's house all night guarding her. Rei and  
Minako stopped by the house to walk Usagi to school. Ami, Makoto, and  
Minako provided Usagi with self-defense items and guarded her all day.  
Usagi protested but the others were determined to protect her. It wasn't  
until Usagi begged to be alone Ami, Makoto, and Minako left her to be by  
herself. Rei was furious with the others when she found out and demanded  
to go back for Usagi. The enemy attacked Usagi but with the help of Sailor  
Star Fighter managed to win the battle. On the rooftop of the school Rei  
and the others watched as Usagi broke down to Seiya about how much she  
missed Mamaru. Seiya asked, "Am I not good enough Dumpling?" The girls  
realized that Seiya was in love with Usagi. With Mamaru studying overseas  
in America Usagi had been spending a lot of time with Seiya. Usagi had a  
big heart and would not let Seiya down. Rei realized that she needed to  
talk to Usagi about this.   
It wasn't just the situation with Seiya that concerned Rei. Since Mamaru  
left for America Usagi had changed drastically. She was always such a  
happy carefree girl but lately she had been so depressed. She just was not  
the girl that Rei and the others knew and loved. Rei hoped to get some  
answers out of Usagi tonight.  
Rei rang the doorbell and Mrs. Tsukino opened the door. "Well hello Rei,"  
she said. "This is not the night to be out."  
"Hello, Mrs. Tsukino," Rei said. "I have to talk to Usagi."  
"Usagi is taking a bath right now," said Mrs. Tsukino. "But you are  
welcome to wait for her in her room if you like."  
"I will," said Rei. "Thank you."  
Chibi Chibi was sitting on Usagi's bed. "Hi Chibi Chibi," Rei said to the  
toddler as she sat down beside her.  
"Hi," said Chibi Chibi.  
Rei saw a picture of Usagi with Mamaru and Chibi Usa. How happy Usagi  
looked in that picture. Rei missed that happy Usagi. But with Mamaru off  
in America and Chibi Usa back in the 30th century Usagi hadn't seen either  
of them.  
Usagi came into the room in her pajamas and her hair down. "How different  
she looks without her dumplings," Rei thought to herself. Usagi was  
surprised to see Rei here.  
"Are you going to talk to him?" asked Rei getting to the point as she  
always did.  
"Who?" asked Usagi.  
"Seiya," said Rei. "You have to tell him or he will be hurt. You are  
promised to Mamaru. You cannot keep leading Seiya on like this."  
Usagi gazed at the picture of Mamaru. "I wonder what Mamaru is doing now,"  
she said with tears in her eyes."  
"What are you talking about?" asked Rei. "You have been keeping in touch  
with him, haven't you."  
"He has not responded to my letters," said Usagi.  
"Since when?" asked Rei concerned.  
"Since the beginning," said Usagi crying hard now.  
"Usagi why did you tell us?" asked Rei realizing now why Usagi had been so  
down lately.  
"Chibi Chibi," said Chibi Chibi turning on the radio interrupting the  
conversation.  
"Chibi Chibi," said Rei gently. "We're talking. Why don't you find your  
mama?" The announcement on the radio suddenly distracted her. The Star  
Lights were breaking up. There was to be a final concert the next day. Rei  
noticed that Usagi was still crying. She took Chibi Chibi by the hand and  
led her to the stairs. "Mama is downstairs," she said. "Go find her."  
"Her," said Chibi Chibi and she toddled downstairs.  
Rei went back to Usagi's room. Usagi was sitting on her bed crying very  
hard. Rei sat down beside her and wrapped her arms around Usagi and held  
her tightly. "Now tell me everything," she said gently.  
"I have written to Mamaru everyday since he left for America," sobbed  
Usagi. "He has not answered one letter. At the beginning I thought maybe  
he just needed some time to get settled in. But as time went on I began to  
worry."  
"I'm so sorry Usagi," said Rei hugging her distraught friend. "I know how  
much you must miss him."  
"I miss him so much," said Usagi. "It has gotten to a point that I call  
his apartment just so I can hear his voice on the answering machine."  
"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Rei.  
"You were all busy," said Usagi. "All of you are involved in clubs at  
school and we have this enemy to deal with. I could not add another  
problem to all of this. Besides I wanted to prove to everyone and myself  
that I could be strong if I needed to be." Usagi buried her head in Rei's  
shoulder and began to cry uncontrollably. Rei stroked Usagi's long hair  
and did her best to console her.  
"Usagi," she said. "You should not have to worry about something like this  
alone. We are your friends and we are here for you."  
"I know," sobbed Usagi. "I should have told all of you."  
"You have given all of us so much," said Rei. "Without you none of us  
would have the rich friendships we have now. Because of you we have all  
found each other. You have become one of the most important people in all  
of our lives. When you are hurting, we are hurting."  
"I know how you feel," said Usagi. "When you hurt I hurt."  
"There must be a reason why Mamaru has not been in touch with you," said Rei.   
"It's just making me crazy not knowing if he is all right or not," sobbed  
Usagi. "I have felt so alone and so empty without him."  
"You are not alone," said Rei firmly. 'You have us."  
"I know," said Usagi. "You are all such wonderful friends and very  
important to me."  
Rei continued to hold her crying friend tightly. "I feel so bad," she said.  
"Why?" asked Usagi.  
"You are my best friend," said Rei. "I should have tried to find out about  
this sooner instead I have let you worry and suffer alone."  
"Don't blame yourself," said Usagi. "I was the one who kept all of this to  
myself."  
"Well not anymore," said Rei. "You try and get some sleep and I will call  
the others and tell them what is going on. I am sure we can find something  
out. You do not have to worry about this by yourself any longer. We will  
help you."  
"Thank you Rei," said Usagi giving Rei a hug. She climbed into bed.  
"I'll stay with you until you go to sleep," said Rei. "We'll find out what  
is going on."  
Rei waited quietly until Usagi fell asleep and then tiptoed out of the  
room. It was still raining hard outside but Rei didn't pay much attention  
to it. All she could think about was Usagi and the pain she must be  
feeling now. "I should have noticed something earlier," said Rei to  
herself. "What kind of best friend am I if I cannot notice why she is so  
depressed." Rei gazed up at the window to Usagi's room again. "I promise  
Usagi," she said. "We will take care of this now and find some answers."  
She dashed home to call the others. They had to help Usagi no matter what  
else was going on.  
  
The End  
  
Well that is it. You all know the rest of the story. I hope you enjoyed  
it. Once again I would love some feedback.  
  
  



End file.
